The New face at Phantomhive Manor
by Werewolf2994
Summary: There is a new servant at the Phantomhive manor. Having to deal with all of Sebastian's duties, he went seeking for an extra hand. He found a demon named Myra, and she doesn't do well with other people. Will she be able to put aside her differences and come to love everyone at the Phantomhive Manor? Will Myra be able to help Sebastian with his daily chores when she is busy herself?
1. Prologue: A New Life

The new face at Phantomhive Manor.

…

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Myra, her family, and The King.**

...

…

_**Prologue: A new life.**_

A gun shot echoed through the air as a girl with shoulder length brown hair stood holding a hand gun. The thoughts of all her past killings were racing through her mind as she stood there. This girls name is Myra, ever since Myra was a kid she was always afraid of the supernatural, any kind of unnatural thing scared her to death. One day something went very wrong in her head, she didn't know what happened, but ever since that day she started killing people that had wronged her.

Myra continued to stand there, and stare at the man she had just killed. This man's name was James Madison. Myra kept thinking about what had happened right before she had shot him, she hit him over the head with the end of the gun knocking him out, and she did this so she wouldn't have to hear her father beg for her not to shoot. There he lay with blood running down his skull, and making a puddle of blood right next to his head. Myra started to shake.

"I'm so sorry dad, I had to do it. Forgive me." Myra whispered as she started to cry.

"My-my what have you done?"

Myra jumped and turned around; she was face to face with The King of hell himself. She tried to run, but she couldn't even move her own body.

"This is going to be a mess to clean up, but then all your other killings haven't been either."

"W-Who are you?" Myra looked into his eyes and saw that they were blood red.

"They call me The King."

"T-The King of what?"

"Hell."

Myra gulped, as The King put his hand behind her back guiding her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well Myra, considering all the people that you have killed, I bet you can guess."

"Are you taking me to hell?"

"Yes I am."

"B-But I, it wasn't really me who did it, I was being possessed. I wasn't in control of my mind."

"Stop making excuses. You killed those people, so now you have to be punished."

"Anything but hell, please I-I can't even go to hell, I'm still human."

"Not for long." The king placed his hands on her head, and snapped her neck. Myra dropped to the ground. The king crouched down, touched Myra, and then stood back up. Myra opened her eyes, and stood up.

"What did you do?"

"Well you were right, you can't go to hell if you're a human, so I made you into a daemon."

"You did what!?" Myra ran back into the house and down the hall to the mirror. She looked into it only to discover that her eyes were a redish-orangeish color.

"Now, come Myra; it's time to go."

Myra walked back to The King, and stood next to him. He put his hand behind her back and led her out the door.

"How are we getting to hell?"

"I have opened a portal, but it won't stay open long."

"Oh." Myra never thought that she would go to hell. One of her worst nightmares was coming true.

They walked out the door and down the street for a little bit, when Myra saw a circular shape that was very bright. She looked up at The King, but he kept looking straight. When they arrived at the circular shape of light The King dropped his hand, and pushed Myra toward the circle.

"I didn't know that hell was going to be a light."

"Looks may be deceiving my faithful child."

"I'm not your child." Myra spat, she hated it when people took possession of her. She never belonged to anyone but herself.

"Oh, but you are my child, and you will always be my child for as long as you don't have a master, until then you are under my command." The King said with a malicious voice.

"How many children do you have?"

"Not enough. Although there is one particular child of mine that is extraordinary, he sometimes disobeys me, but I let it slide, because he is my best soul gatherer."

"What is his name?"

"You will find out soon enough. I think you and him will get along very well."

"How is that going to happen?"

"Conversation, now walk into the portal, before I have to open a new one." The King pushed Myra more towards the portal, and she was 2 feet from the opening.

She took ten steps and next thing she knew she was in pitch blackness. The King stepped in right after her, and he put his hand on her back again guiding her through the blackness. Someone, or something else touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Jonny, keep your hands off of the new girl." The King warned.

"Yes sir."

"Did you just say Jonny?" Myra asked

"Yes, and he is one of the people that you killed."

Myra winced as she said "How did he get here?"

"Not all the people that you killed did well in their lives."

"Oh."

Myra and The King continued to walk. Myra didn't really know where they were going, and it felt like they had been walking for a long while. They finally stopped after what felt like hours.

"Why have we stopped?" Myra asked, as she tried to hide how scared she was.

"There is no point to continue, it just goes on and on and on."

"Oh."

"Well now that you are here, I have some business to take care of." The King turned around on his heel and left Myra in the dark.

Myra found a wall, and slid down to the floor, with her knees up to her chest. She was thinking about what she had done. All those people's faces, them begging her not to do it, she felt all the hot sticky blood, as it hit her face when the gun went off. She continued to relive each and every life that she had taken away in the past 4 years. As Myra sat there a strange creature came up to her and started to sniff her, next thing she knows she is being licked.

"AHHHH!" Myra screamed as she tried to get the creature off of her.

"You damn dog, haven't I told you to not to attack strangers?" A tall man came walking up behind the creature, and pulled it off of her. As he pulled the creature off of her it ran away and whimpered.

"I am very sorry about that, he doesn't know how to control himself." The man held out his hand, but Myra just shook her head. Then he got down so he was eye level with her. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and that was my hell hound, Pluto." He said as he offered to shake her hand, she refused again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me; I'm not going to hurt you."

"You just stay away from me, I'm not like you, and I will never be." Myra said as she scooted away from Sebastian.

"I am not like most daemons. I-"

"JUST STOP TALKING TO ME!" Myra just wanted to be left alone.

"Sebastian, we are minding our own business aren't we?" The King asked as he walked over to them.

'Of course I am My King." Sebastian said as he stood up.

"I sure hope so; remember the last time you got into someone else's business?"

Sebastian just nodded and walked away. The King kneeled down to her level.

'What do you want from me?" Myra asked

"I only wanted to make sure that you were ok." The King spoke.

"Why do you care if I am ok? You just randomly showed up at my house, snapped my neck, and turned me into a demon, then brought me here." Myra chocked out, as she started to cry.

"Well, Myra, you must understand. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What do you mean?"

"I simply couldn't let you continue killing people, and then the reapers would have too much on their hands."

"Too bad. Something possessed me to kill all those people; it was like I was being controlled." Somewhere behind The King someone burst into laughter.

The King turned around, and that same person screamed. He turned back to face Myra. "You still had to be stopped, you would have killed the entire human race, and your father was the beginning of your 'killing spree'"

"Whatever." Myra curled up closer to the wall.

The King stood up, and walked away. Myra continued to think about her past, as she thought about her past she noticed that every time she killed, it was always during a full moon. She was trying to figure out why she killed during each full moon, but she couldn't think of a good enough reason.

She closed her eyes, hoping to forget about her killings, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget. Someone walked up to her again, and knelt down by her side. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, she just wanted to be alone.

"I know how hard this is for you." Sebastian spoke

"No you don't."

"I remember my first time in hell; it wasn't very pleasant, worse than yours actually." As Sebastian spoke she could hear him grinning.

She looked up, and was face to face with him, their noses almost touching. Sebastian smirked, as Myra scooted a little bit away.

"How long have you been here?" Myra was always curious.

Before Sebastian answered, he chuckled. "Longer than I've wanted to, although I have been in and out with a couple of contracts."

"Contracts?"

"Yes. Humans often call demons to form a contract with them, depending on what the contract consists of, is what the demon has to do. After the contract is fulfilled the demon then gets to eat the human's soul."

"That's disturbing." Myra didn't like the idea eating someone's soul.

"Well, you get used to it."

'It's still disturbing. Why are you sitting by me?" Myra spat.

"I wanted to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"I don't want you to be scared as much." Sebastian spoke with somewhat of care in his voice

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Hell isn't a place for new people, unless they have someone to watch over them."

"So you're saying you want to be my guardian?"

Sebastian looked into Myra's red eyes, and nodded.

"Wait, what are you going to gain from this?" Myra's curiosity got the best of her again.

"I simply want to make sure that you don't get hurt."

"There has to be a catch, my dad always told me to never trust something other than your own kind."

"Myra, did you forget what happened minutes ago?"

Myra hung her head. "Oh yeah."

"I have waited years for the perfect 'child', but no one came. Then once you entered the room with The King I knew you were perfect."

"But how? I just barley became a demon."

"I could feel that your aura was different."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time." Sebastian stood up, and stood against the wall.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Before he left, Myra herd him mutter something about Pluto. Myra lay down on the ground, and closed her eyes. When Myra opened her eyes, Sebastian was sitting right next to her.

"Have a good nap?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I guess, didn't really sleep."

"Well now that you're a demon, you won't need much sleep."

"When was the last time you got sleep?" Myra asked

"Last time I had sleep was a little after I was turned."

"How long ago was that?"

Sebastian looked into her eyes, with his purplish eye color, and said. "Before you were even born."

"You didn't answer my question; I asked you how long have you gone without sleep"

"Early 1500's"

"Wow. I didn't know that demons lived that long."

"Indeed. I was one of the first that The King turned."

Myra thought back to what The King had said about his children, and that she would meet on of his best. Sebastian must be this one that he was talking about. Myra continued to think about everything that happened in the past hour. When The King approached and started talking to Sebastian.

"I want you to make this contract Sebastian."

"But I'm not the only one who is capable of making the contract."

"I know that, but you are the best, plus he's only 13, and if it was anyone but you, he would be dammed. You know as well as I do that the others would weasel their way out of the contract, and screw everything up."

Sebastian sighed, he looked at Myra and told her that when he needed her he would come for her, but until then she was not to make any contracts with anyone. Sebastian stood up, and walked away, and with that Myra stayed in the same spot for two years.


	2. The Subordinate

The new face at Phantomhive Manor.

…

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Myra, her family, and The King.**

...

…

**Chapter One: The Subordinate**

It had been two years since Sebastian left Myra alone, and during that two years she herd some rumors about Sebastian, rumors she's not so sure she believed. These rumors entailed that Sebastian had been serving a kid for these two years. Myra had herd the kids name be mentioned every once in a while, but she couldn't remember the name.

Myra just kept waiting for the day when Sebastian would come to get her, and she started to lose hope that he had forgotten about her. Many other demons had come up to Myra to try and get her to move, but she just yelled at them and told them to leave her alone. A couple of minutes later, there was a lot of noise going on, and this either meant that someone was back or there was someone new. Myra didn't care which one it was, she wasn't going to move.

A bunch of people rushed passed her, and some didn't even care that she was sitting there. For the past two years Myra stayed in the spot where Sebastian left her. A few more minutes passed all the chaos died down, and people went back to what they were doing. Myra just curled up closer to the wall, and hid her face into her knees. Myra didn't notice that someone was sitting next to her until they spoke.

"You certainly haven't changed." The person spoke.

Before Myra responded, she looked up, and saw that it was Sebastian. "Sebastian, I thought you had forgotten about me."

Sebastian chuckled. "I would never forget someone like you Myra. You are a very unique demon."

"How can you keep saying that? I'm not any different from anyone else in here."

"But Myra you are so much more different from everybody."

"Stop saying that, and how do you know that I'm different from everyone else?"

"I can sense that you are different from the others, it's one of my many gifts that I have."

Myra rolled her eyes. "Whatever, why are you even here? Don't you have a master to go serve?"

"I do, but I came to get you."

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"Well, things are getting a little crazy around the manor, and I could use an extra hand."

"So you want me to go back with you?"

"Yes. You will help me serve Lord Phantomhive, and help around the manor."

"What could I possibly help with?"

"Well, there is Pluto, and the other servants need other guidance, I can't be at their sides all the time, I have other priorities to take care of."

"So I'm like an understudy?"

"Yes" Sebastian stood up, and looked down upon Myra. "Well are you ready?"

"Wait we're going now?"

"Yes."

Myra stood up for the first time in two years. Myra looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Myra continued to look into Sebastian's eyes, and said. "I would rather serve with you, Sebastian, than serve in hell."

Sebastian chuckled, and put his hand on Myra's back leading her towards the portal that he had opened. This portal was a dark blue instead of white.

Myra walked towards the portal, and when she walked through it she was in an open field, where she saw a huge house a couple of miles ahead of her. She waited for Sebastian to come out of the portal, as she enjoyed the fresh air.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well getting someone out of hell isn't exactly easy."

"Then how did you do it?"

"I'm just simply one hell of a demon."

Myra chuckled at Sebastian's response, and she wondered where he got it from.

"Now as we walk toward the manor there are a couple of things you need to know."

Myra looked up at Sebastian with a quizzically look.

"The young lord doesn't like to be referred to as a child, even though he is only 13 he is very serious, and doesn't act childish."

"Why doesn't he like to be called a child?"

"That is something you will learn in time."

Myra nodded, and continued to look at Sebastian waiting for him to finish.

"There are other servants in the manor, and each of them has their own duties. Mey-Rin is the house maid, and she is in charge of keeping things clean. Baldroy is the chef, and is in charge of cooking the young lord's meals, as well as his treats, and snacks. Finni is the gardener, and he is in charge of making the garden look spectacular. He also is in charge of the flowers around the mansion as well. These three tend to not do things right once in a while, and I ask you to try not to yell at them. If they do not do their jobs correctly then I shall see to it.'

Myra nodded, and continued to walk. "Then if you have a cook, a gardener, and a maid, why do you need me?"

Sebastian chuckled before he answered her "I need your help in serving the young lord. We have acquired a hell hound recently, and as you know everyone has their own responsibilities. This hell hound can be a struggle to handle, and he is very stubborn."

Myra thought back to the first day she was in hell. This hell hound must have been that one that attacked her. "This hell hound, was he the one that att-"

Sebastian cut her off, and replied "Yes. His name is Pl-"

This time Myra cut him off "Pluto, I know. You told me the first day I was in hell."

Sebastian chuckled. "Indeed I did. Now as you probably figured out from your first day, he is very energetic. He also has a very short attention span."

"So you want me to entertain him, while everyone else works inside the manor?"

"Not all the time. Of course the job of taking care of our young master will be split."

Myra stopped walking, and looked at Sebastian. "Our young master?"

Sebastian turned around and looked back at her. "Yes our young master, now that you will be serving alongside me, he is now our young master."

Myra thought about this for a second then said. "But I serve you, how could he be my master?'

"I am your mentor; you are only allowed to take orders from me or him."

"Then if I am going to serve you and him, don't I need to be bound in some way?'

Sebastian walked closer to her, and held her left hand, so that her palm was in his. "I almost forgot to bind you to the contract." As Sebastian spoke, a pentacle inside of a circle was appearing onto Myra's hand. The mark started out to be red, then purple, then black.

Myra screamed out in pain as Sebastian placed the mark upon her left hand. She had tried to kneel on her knees, but Sebastian wouldn't let her. He continued to place the mark on her left hand when finally, after what felt like several minutes, he let go of her hand, and she dropped to the ground.

Sebastian stood there, waiting for her to stand up. When Myra hit the ground she was cradling her left hand close to her body, as she continued to experience the pain in her hand. She finally looked up at Sebastian.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't do anything wrong, but I needed to bind you to the contract. Binding someone to a contract is very painful, and the closer the contract mark the stronger the bond between the two contract holders."

"But why does it hurt so much?"

"Because the mark is being burned onto your skin, it will also glow purple when the young master orders you to do something, as well as your eyes."

Myra stood back up, and looked at her left hand, which now bared the pentacle trapped in a circle. She looked at Sebastian, then back at her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked with curiosity.

"Where is your contract mark?"

"My mark is in the same place that yours is."

"Then why can't I see it? And where is Lord Phantomhive's mark?"

Sebastian held up his contract hand to reveal the white spotless gloves that he always wore, than looked at Myra. "The young master's mark is on his right eye. He wears an eye patch to cover it up."

"Will I have to hide my contract mark as well?"

"Yes, but we will work on that later." Sebastian looked towards the manor. "We should be getting back. The young master isn't very patient."

Myra just nodded, and walked towards the manor, when suddenly she heard a very angry yell coming from the manor.

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE RIGHT NOW."

Myra looked at her hand as it glowed a light purple, then looked at Sebastian. He simply nodded, and the next thing she knew, she was standing in a medium sized room, with a single desk in the middle of the room. This room was covered in books, and on the desk there were tons of papers. Behind the desk there was a chair, and behind the chair was a little boy standing in front of the window.

"What took you so long?" The boy snapped

"My apologies my young lord. This task took me longer than I thought it would." As Sebastian spoke he bowed in a very deep bow.

The boy turned around, and his right eye was a faint purple. "Well next time be quicker about it." The boy's gaze fell upon Myra, and he stared at her.

Sebastian looked down at Myra, as she looked up into his eyes, the look he was giving her told her to introduce herself.

Myra looked back at the boy, and went into a deep bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Phantomhive. My name is Myra, and I am Sebastian's subordinate."

The boy looked at Myra, then back at Sebastian. "She is what took you so long? Where did you have to go to get her? Hell?"

Sebastian slightly chuckled, and looked at the boy. "That's exactly where I went to get her master."

The boy looked slightly confused. "Why did you have to go there to get her?"

"Because that's where she was my lord. It took us a while, because I was simply explaining to her how things work her in the manor."

The boy paced back and forth for a little bit. "What purpose does she serve Sebastian?"

"She is going to help me with things around the manor my lord, she will also fulfill your requests when I cannot."

"Hmmm, I see. Well I require something sweet to eat and my afternoon tea."

"Of course, my young lord." As Sebastian spoke he gave the boy a slight bow, and turned to Myra. "Come Myra."

Myra went to follow Sebastian, but the boy spoke. "No Sebastian, she is to stay here with me. I need to speak to her."

Sebastian bowed, and walked out of the room. The boy sat in his chair, and looked at Myra. "Has he binded you to the contract?"

Myra simply raised her hand to show the boy her mark.

The boy looked at the mark, and said "What is your last name?"

Myra looked at the boy and replied "Madison my young lord."

The boy spun around in his chair, and spoke very calmly "Your last name is no more, from now on it will Karasu."

Myra nodded, and continued to look at the back of the boy's chair. "Yes my young lord."

There was a light knock at on the door, and the boy spun around. "Come in Sebastian."

Sebastian walked into the room with a cart, containing the boy's tea, and sweet treat. He walked towards the desk and set the tea and sweet treat onto his desk. "For today's treat we have a triple chocolate chip fudge cake, and today's tea is English Peppermint."

The boy looked at Sebastian with a quizzical look

"Is something wrong my young lord?"

"No Sebastian, everything is fine. I have work to do."

"Of course master." Sebastian turned to Myra, and gave her a look that said 'Let's leave the young master alone.' Sebastian just walked out of the boy's study, and down the hallway.

Myra followed very closely, and continued to think of what just happened. "Sebastian how are we going to cover up my mark?"

"We will have to use artificial skin."

"Artificial skin?"

"Yes. It will just cover up your mark, and it looks natural."

"Why can't I just wear gloves like you?"

"Because the tasks that you will be doing will not require any gloves, it is best if you don't wear anything on your wrists at all."

Myra just continued to walk behind Sebastian, when he suddenly stopped, and she bumped into him. "Oops I'm so sorry Sebastian, I didn't mean to bu-"

"It is ok Myra. You have a lot to learn before you can make your own contracts." Sebastian waved his hand for her to walk into the room.

Myra did so, and the room was very dark. It wasn't that it was dark that kind of bugged her it was the fact that something was off about this room. It didn't feel like the rest of the rooms in the manor that she had been in.

Sebastian walked in behind her, and closed the door. Right as the door closed, Myra flipped around, and stood in a fighting stance.

Sebastian chuckled, and looked at her. They were standing in an almost pitch black room, when Myra looked up to see if there were any threats she only saw Sebastian's red eyes, and his white gloves.

"Myra there is no need to be defensive; no one is here but us." Sebastian moved across the room, and flicked on a light, this light wasn't really bright, but it was bright enough to light some of the room.

"What is this room?"

"The master has given me my own room, though I never go in here. I only keep a few things in here."

"Then why is it so dark?"

"Well it is my room, so I can decorate it how I want to. Now will you please sit down on the chair behind you, and wait for my return."

Myra didn't notice the chair that was behind her, but she sat down as instructed, several minutes later Sebastian came back with something in his hands.

"This will only hurt for a little bit, and please try not to scream, or let any noise escape your mouth. I wouldn't want the others to think something is wrong."

Myra nodded, as Sebastian moved closer, and put the stuff on her hand. As soon as the liquid type substance touched her mark, she wanted to scream because of the sharp pain that it caused her in her hand. She gritted her teeth, and she continued to breathe as normally as she could.

"It will be over soon."

Myra continued to grit her teeth, and not make any noise. She felt Sebastian spread the liquid over her mark, and it quickly hardened.

Sebastian stood back up, walked over to the door, and opened it. "It is time you met the others. Come now, we mustn't take too long, there are other things I need you to do."

Myra stood up, and walked out the door. Sebastian closed the door, and walked down the hall way. Myra silently followed, and looked at her hand. The mark wasn't there anymore, at least it didn't look like it was, although she could still feel it on her hand.


	3. The Others

_**Hey guys i know it has been a while for this new chapter, but here it is,it is hard for me to update chapters from time to time, because i am going to college so it's hard to update, because i don't have much time, but i will try my hardest to keep this story updated. Also if you guys have any suggestions or ideas that i could do, let me know, i am always open to ideas, i will not shoot your ideas down. Just be nice about them and i won't have to shoot them down.**_

**The new face at Phantomhive Manor.**

…

…

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Myra, her family, and The King.**

...

…

**Chapter Two: The Others**

Sebastian walked down the hallway, and down the stairs, and down another hallway. This hallway lead to a small but very clean kitchen, inside the kitchen stood a tallish man with blond hair, next to the tall man stood a younger man with orange hair, and next to him stood a girl with reddish pinkish hair. Sebastian entered the kitchen, and Myra followed very closely. The three people hadn't turned around yet, but when they did, all three of them had a surprised look on their face.

"Mr. Sebastian Sir, we weren't expecting you till later tonight." The man with blond hair said.

"Indeed Bardroy, but I have finished what I had to do."

The man with orange hair leaned a little to the left, only to see Myra standing behind Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian who is that?" The man was referring to Myra.

Sebastian stood aside to reveal Myra. "This is Myra Karasu, she will be helping around the manor from now on, and each of you will follow any orders she has to give you."

All three of the servants saluted, and said 'Yes Mr. Sebastian sir.'

Myra Stood there looking at each servant, when Sebastian spoke.

"If you three do not follow Myra's orders, you will be punished."

Again all three saluted, and said the same thing.

Sebastian slightly nodded, and turned to walk out. "Each of you has chores, now get to work. I have my own duties to attend to."

"Sebastian is there anything you need me to do?"

After Myra spoke all three of the servants gasped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"We never address Mr. Sebastian like that." The orange haired one said.

Sebastian turned around, and put his hand on Myra's shoulder. "This is true, however Myra you don't have to address me like that."

Myra looked at Sebastian, and slightly smiled. "Are you sure Sebastian?"

Sebastian simply nodded, and he suddenly looked up at the ceiling. "He knows I have much to do, yet he calls for me. I must be off now, our master requires me." With that Sebastian left the kitchen.

Myra just stood there waiting for something to happen, then she remembered that Sebastian had told them that they had their own chores to do. She started to walk towards all three of them as she spoke. "I am not a very patient person, do as I say, and you won't have to be punished by Sebastian, fail to do so, and you will suffer the consequences from Sebastian."

"Who said you were the boss of us?" Bardroy said

Myra turned towards him, and cornered him. "Were you not paying attention to Sebastian just now? He said that you three had to follow every order I give you." As Myra was speaking her eyes were changing from red to black.

Bardroy backed away, and gulped. "R-right, I remember now."

Myra turned back around, and said over her shoulder. "Now do what you are supposed to be doing, and do it right." Myra left the kitchen, and walked upstairs to the main level of the manor. Myra didn't know what to do, so she just went outside. When she got outside, she saw the orange haired boy in the garden, she decided to go over to the garden and see what he was up too. When she got to his side he jumped, and then laughed.

"You scared me Miss Karasu."

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Myra looked at the boy, she noticed that his arms were a little bigger than usual, I wonder what happened to his arms, she thought to herself.

"Is there something you need me to do?"

Myra looked into his eyes, and she saw that they were a greenish bluish color. She sort of got lost into them until he spoke again.

"Miss Karasu?" He said as he turned his head a little.

Myra blinked, and looked at his face. "Sorry, I was thinking, and don't call me Miss, just Myra is fine. I don't really deserve that tittle yet."

The boy grinned, and looked into Myra's eyes. "Why are your eyes red?"

Myra was surprised he asked this question. "I-umm...it was the way I was born, the doctor said that my eye color is very rare, and that it only happens one in a million." Myra lied as best as she could, she thought back to when Sebastian had informed her that the others didn't know about demons yet, and he would like to keep it that way.

"My name is Finnian, but everybody just calls me Finni."

Myra looked at Finni, and smiled for the first time in years. "Nice to meet you Finni."

Finni just smiled, and went back to his work. Myra didn't want to bug him, so she just left him alone. She walked back into the manor, and right as she did so, a bucket of water was flying at her. Now that Myra was a demon, she caught the bucket, and surprisingly none of the water had spilled. Myra looked up to see where it came from, and she saw the maid on the floor. Myra set the bucket of water down, and walked to the maid's side.

"Are you alright?"

The maid got up, and looked up at Myra. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were right there Miss Karasu."

"It's ok. Are you alright?"

The maid blushed. "I am fine." Her face changed from embarrassed to worry.

Myra looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

Before the maid could answer her, Sebastian appeared right behind the maid. "Mey-Rin, what have I told you about running in the manor?"

Mey-Rin turned around, and she stumbled back bumping into Myra almost knocking her over. "Mr. Sebastian Sir, I'm so sorry. Bardroy needed me to get him a bucket of water, and he needed it as soon as I could get it to him."

"Well that is no reason to run in the manor Mey-Rin. You didn't make a mess did you?"

"No, I caught the bucket before any of the water could come out." Myra spoke.

Sebastian looked at Myra, and grinned. "Good, now Mey-Rin will you proceed and take the bucket of water to Bardroy."

"Yes of course Mr. Sebastian Sir." Mey-Rin saluted, before she picked up the bucket of water and walked off towards the kitchen.

Sebastian was about to walk off, when Myra stopped him. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Sebastian turned around, and looked at Myra. "What is it Myra?"

"You never really told me exactly what I would be doing. I know that I am to follow yours and our master's orders, but what else do I do?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I brought you to the manor in effort to help you learn to become the perfect butler. In doing so, you may give the other three orders, as well as follow those that you are given."

Myra thought about this for a couple seconds, and then looked back at Sebastian. "What if they don't listen?"

"Then you are to report to me, and I will take care of it."

Myra nodded, and looked up into the sky.

"Myra is there something you would like to talk about? You seem troubled."

"It's nothing Sebastian, I am fine." Myra didn't really feel like talking about her feelings, especially with Sebastian. She knew he meant well, but he has too much on his plate already.

"Alright, if it is nothing, then please excuse me. I have other duties to take care of at the moment."

Myra just nodded again, and watched as Sebastian walked up the stairs, and disappeared. Myra didn't know what else to do, so she decided to explore the manor a little bit. She walked up the stairs, and when she reached the top saw that the hallway was very long. The hallway had many doors, Myra didn't know what was behind them, and so she just cracked each one to find out. When she got halfway down the hallway, she cracked one open, and saw Ciel sitting in his chair. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping, so she just shut the door and left him alone.

"Sebastian is that you?"

Myra opened the door, and walked in. "Please accept my apologies my lord, I was just looking around. I didn't mean to bother you." As Myra apologized she gave Ciel a low respectful bow.

Ciel looked up from his papers, and grinned. "It is quite alright Myra, no need to apologize for curiosity."

"Thank you my lord, but I don't want to distract you from your work."

"Indeed." Ciel looked down at his papers, and continued to work.

Myra was about to leave, when Ciel spoke. "Myra."

Myra turned around, and looked at Ciel. "Yes my lord?"

"I am a bit hungry. Could you please make me something small to eat?"

"Of course my young lord, what would you like?"

Ciel pondered this question, and then looked down at his papers. "A fruit parfait should do, the fruit must also be fresh."

"Yes young lord. I will have your parfait for you shortly." Myra bowed, and walked down to the kitchen; where she found Bardroy cleaning up his mess.

"What are you doing down here?"

"That is none of your business. Get back to your cleaning." Myra started to make Ciel's parfait.

"What are you doing anyways?" Bardroy asked.

"I am only fulfilling an order that our master has given me." Myra said without turning around.

"You know Sebastian doesn't like it when the young master has something to eat before dinner."

"I don't care. Sebastian didn't tell me to not give our master something to eat before dinner, he has just instructed me to follow orders." Myra was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Well if you get in trouble it's not my fault. I told you what Sebastian has told us."

Myra finished Ciel's parfait, and turned around, with the parfait in her hand. "Can't you just mind your own business for once? I am only doing what I am told." With that Myra walked out of the kitchen and up to Ciel's study.

Bardroy looked at Mey-Rin. "Was it something I said?"

"I think she just needs to get used to us all. Sebastian did say that she was very short tempered, and to not make her angry."

Myra knocked on Ciel's study, and walked in. She placed the parfait on Ciel's desk. "Just as you instructed my lord."

Ciel looked at the parfait, and took a small bite. "Thank you Myra it is-"

"Not what you should be having." Sebastian was standing in the door frame, with an upset look on his face.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and scowled. "I will be fine Sebastian."

"My lord, if you eat now, your dinner will be spoiled."

"Nonsense Sebastian, I said I will be fine."

Sebastian walked up to Ciel's desk, and looked at him.

"Sebastian I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work."

Sebastian back away from the desk, and sighed.

Ciel continued to enjoy his parfait, and started his work again.

Sebastian left without a word, and Myra could tell that he wasn't happy with Ciel, but since Sebastian isn't his dad, it's not his place to force Ciel to do anything. Myra went to leave again, but Ciel stopped her.

"If Sebastian tries to punish you for fulfilling my order, then let me know."

"My lord, are you sure?"

Ciel just nodded

Before Myra left, she checked the hallway; Sebastian was nowhere in sight. Myra walked down the hallway, and suddenly bumped into Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I-"

"Did he ask you to get him that parfait?"

"Yes he did." Myra didn't make eye contact at all; she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Sebastian didn't say another word, he just walked pasted her and vanished down the hall.

Myra walked down into the foyer, and she ran into Finni.

"Oh I'm so sorry Finni; I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just going outside."

Finni bent down and picked up what he was holding. "It's ok Ms. Karasu, it was me who bumped into you, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No Finni it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention, I just got done-"Myra stopped talking before she continued with her sentence.

Finni looked at her, and before he spoke Sebastian appeared behind Myra. Finni's face went blank, and he stopped talking.

"Finni are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Finnian is just fine." Sebastian spoke with a cold hint in his voice.

Myra didn't jump or even move she just turned around and her face was almost touching his chest.

"Finnian you should get back to work."

"Right, of course Mr. Sebastian Sir." Finni walked pasted Sebastian and Myra and didn't say anything else.

Sebastian stepped back, and looked down at Myra. "You have work to do as well. Finish everything on this list or you will be punished." Sebastian handed her a roll of parchment, and walked away before she could reply.

Myra unrolled the piece of parchment and looked at the list. "He expects me to get all of this done by tonight? There is 10 hours left in the day, how does he expect me to get everything done?" Myra was very frustrated at this point and she knew she couldn't tell Ciel, because she technically was there to work. Myra just rolled up the piece of parchment and got to her work.

As she walked up the stairs to her first task, she passed Finni, he tried to speak to her but she just continued to walk to her first chore. She walked upstairs, and passed Ciel's study. Ciel opened the door, and called Myra's name. Myra turned around, and looked at him.

"Yes master?" Myra responded with a bow.

"Did he punish you?" Ciel asked

"No Sir, he has just given me a couple of chores to do." Myra tried to hide the piece of parchment from Ciel.

"Myra what are you trying to hide from me?" Ciel asked curiously.

Myra didn't want to hide anything from Ciel, so she handed him the parchment. Ciel unrolled the parchment, and looked over at it, and then he looked at Myra.

"Are these the chores?"

Myra didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"When does he want these chores done by?"

"The end of the day my young lord." Myra said respectfully

"How does he expect you to get all these chores done by the end of the day?"

"Well my lord I am a-"Myra stopped herself before she went on.

Ciel nodded, and gave Myra the parchment back to her. "Well then, I suggest that you get to work on those chores."

Myra nodded, and looked at Ciel." Is there anything I can do for you my lord?" She said with a bow.

"No, I am fine. If you see Sebastian, let him know that I will be retiring a little later today."

"Of course my young lord." Before she left she bowed, and walked away.

Myra started on her chores, and before she knew it the mansion was quite. She continued to work on her chores, when she finally got done. She didn't bother to look at the time so she just went outside, and flew to the top of the roof. She sat there until she was called to do something.

0000000000

00000000

00000000

0000000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

V

**_Write a comment _**


End file.
